


Meeting Me, Meeting You

by StarkPanda



Series: Bound [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPanda/pseuds/StarkPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Incident" as Sherlock referred to it, only happened because his older brother had to make sure he made it to dinner on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Me, Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned an "incident" that left Sherlock feeling betrayed by Mycroft. Here's that story.

Some months before his little brother was to find his Mate, and oh how Mycroft would kick himself for not thinking that the perfect match for Sherlock would be in a war zone, he met Detective Inspector Lestrade.

Up until that point, Mycroft and Sherlock had been a team, both of them well and truly into their thirties, nearly forties in Mycroft's case, and still Unbound. His little brother had give up hope at around twenty-five, but Mycroft had honestly been secretly hopeful until his thirtieth birthday.

When he celebrated alone in his flat, only a slice of sinfully wonderful chocolate cake as company, for yet another year, he'd finally faced the conclusion that all the evidence was pointing towards.

He was never going to be Bound.

He was meant to be alone.

After that, Mycroft had thrown himself into his work. With the entirety of his focus on his career, he'd quickly secured his position and begun orchestrating events. If he was to be alone, he'd at least be alone in a world he enjoyed living in and that wasn't going to happen unless certain changes were made in current politics.

He'd met the DI completely by chance. Sherlock had been in New Scotland Yard for an hour longer than the paperwork required for his latest case would take, and as he had already promised to come by Mummy's for dinner, Mycroft had been quite annoyed. Umbrella in hand, he strode into the station, and back to the office where he could hear the deep tones of his brother's voice raised in anger.

“ – if he's going to hang around my feet like a yappy little dog, of course I'm going to kick him!”

“Sherlock, really. Didn't Mummy raise us to be kind to the less fortunate creatures of this world?”

The awfully silly coat swung wide as Sherlock whirled on his heel.

“Shut up, Mycroft. And I wasn't trying to get out of it. I'd have been well on my way if it weren't for certain imbeciles.”

Mycroft had smirked and looked beyond his brother to the rather frazzled DI behind him. He supposed the older man was quite attractive in his way, rugged features and lovely hair that was definitely more silver than grey.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade, my brother has told me so much about you.” Which was true enough, though very little of it was complimentary. The man must have the patience of a saint to put of with Sherlock's shenanigans during a case.

“I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure who you are?”

Mycroft smiled benignly, “I'm Sherlock's older brother. I fear that this little, incident shall we say, had caused us to be rather tight on time. We are to dine with our mother this evening.”

“I see.” It didn't sound like he did. “Well just one thing before you hurry off.”

He held out his hand.

Mycroft was rather shamed to admit that it took a long moment for him to realize what the DI was implying. He hadn't encountered another Unbound person of a similar age for years and to find that Lestrade was offering the Clasp was startling to say the least.

The moment stretched on beyond what was polite, and the DI started to withdraw his hand, a perplexed and somewhat wounded expression on his face, when Mycroft came to his senses and caught the DI about the wrist.

The sudden connection was like lightening, like a drink of water on the hottest day and a warm bath after long hours of work. He wasn't alone, he was with Geoff and they were together.

He was so caught up in the euphoria of the Bonding, that it would take him some time to recognize the utterly betrayed expression on Sherlock's face after Mycroft had been Bound.


End file.
